Eu Te Amo!
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: O Amor pode destruir alguém? A História de um amor sem limites.


**N.A: **_Porque amor de mãe é incondicional... E chega a extremos que ninguém pode ser capaz de compreender._

**Eu** **Te Amo!**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Não importava...

Ele era o meu filho!

...Meu Filho...

OoO

Como as mães reagiam ao gerar um filho possuído por um dos doze espíritos? Negação? Excesso de zelo? Como reagiam aquelas que recebiam em seus braços... Os amaldiçoados?

Como uma mãe poderia reagir?

E como ela poderia reagir...

A mãe do 13º, o mais amaldiçoado de todos... O Gato.

OoO

- Tem certeza que já está na hora querida, não é alarme falso? – o marido corria por todos os lados, pegando as coisas que faltavam para ajeitar a esposa no carro. – Você só está de sete meses... Não é certo.

Ela respirava apressada, o peso do ar que entrava e saia podia ser sentido. Estava assustada, com medo. Segurou a mão do marido.

- Tem... algo... errado... – disse entre espaços de tempo. – Vamos... rápido.

Ele também estava com medo. Era o primeiro filho do casal, a criança não havia sido planejada, eles mal haviam começado a vida como marido e mulher quando aconteceu; mas ele amou a criança desde o primeiro instante. Assim como ela. A confirmação de que se amavam.

Agora corria em direção ao hospital, a mulher amada passando mal deitada no banco de trás, gemendo e chorando de dor. O nervoso tomava conta de seu ser, o suor escorria pelo rosto cansado e assustado. Era madrugada.

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Sr. peço que aguarde na sala de esperas, sua esposa já está sendo encaminhada para a emergência.

- E a criança, ela só tem sete meses, por favor, me de uma resposta! – ele continuava cercando o médico.

- Sr. já disse que precisa esperar.

E ele esperava. O hospital era da família, sua família. O imenso clã Souma. E mesmo assim não recebia informações direito. Suspirou nervoso.

O médico entrou na sala de parto, depois de passar pelo marido desesperado.

- E então? Os exames já foram feitos? Qual o resultado? Preciso deles agora! – suspirou nervoso. - Como estão os batimentos dela? Dilatação? Houve sangramento?

- Ela não está nada bem Doutor. Já estamos com o exame... Seria melhor que... Olhasse pessoalmente. Ela...

- Outro possuído? – ele disse em tom levemente pesaroso.

- Não só isso... – pegou os exames que a enfermeira lhe entregava.

Seu rosto se contorceu em choque. Abaixou a prancheta trêmulo.

- Então... – seus olhos não acreditavam no que via no ultra-som. – Ele voltou!

- Doutor Takeo? – a enfermeira também se assustou.

- Temos que fazer o parto agora, preparem tudo! Chame a equipe médica, AGORA! – a enfermeira saiu apressada.

- O Gato. – disse ainda em choque. – Pobre mãe!

Rumou para a sala de cirurgia, na qual realizariam a cesariana às pressas ou não conseguiria salvar a mãe. Mesmo que talvez ela não quisesse sobreviver.

O amaldiçoado pelo espírito do gato nascia em sua "verdadeira forma", seu formato era monstruoso, deformado, horrendo e fétido. Embora voltasse a forma humana em questão de minutos. As mães geralmente não resistiam ao trabalho de parto e as que conseguiam não aceitavam a criança.

Era o destino...

E como Dr. Takeo esperava, fora um parto difícil, a mãe tivera uma hemorragia forte, mas resistia bravamente. E ele nasceu... E ela o viu. Nenhuma palavra, só o grito e as lágrimas. As enfermeiras se afastavam, uma ou outra acudia a mãe, outras olhavam horrorizadas. E o médico amparou a criatura que não emitia som algum, olhos fechados. E como já esperava e já fora instruído de que seria assim, a criança surgiu em seus braços e chorou, chorou fortemente.

E o médico também chorou... Enquanto em silêncio elevava uma prece aos céus. Que aquele pequeno menino com tanta força para viver, não fosse mais uma vítima do destino.

Olhou para as enfermeiras.

- Chamem o patriarca!

- Mas... É só uma criança, o patriarca.

- Não Akito! O tutor, o mais rápido possível. – disse nervoso. – As outras continuem cuidando da mãe, enquanto me encarrego da criança.

- Es... Espere... – ouviu uma voz fraca emergir. – Deixe-me ver... Deixe-me ver... Meu filho! – seus olhos ainda abundavam em lágrimas, quando se aproximou com o pequeno em seus braços.

- É um menino. – o médico disse e viu um sorriso calmo surgir nos lábios dela.

- Posso... pegar? – ela ainda não compreendia, pensou ele.

- Não. Ele tem que ir para a UTI. – as lágrimas rolaram.

- Aproxima... Traga mais pra perto... – e ele encostou o rostinho do menino no rosto da mãe e o pequeno se aconchegou instintivamente. – Kyo... – ela disse. – Eu te amo... – foram as últimas palavras antes do torpor a levar para o mundo dos sonhos.

OoO

- Era de se esperar que com o nascimento do Rato, o Gato retornasse basicamente na mesma época Takeo, eu te avisei. – um senhor grisalho falava rispidamente com o Doutor ao seu lado. – Aquele amuleto fará com que mantenha a forma humana, avise aos pais. Embora ache que a mãe deva esquecer o ocorrido, como todas as outras. Só que é uma escolha dela.

- Não, não posso apagar a memória de outra pessoa.

- Takeo! Não existe sua vontade, apenas fará se for necessário.

- Porque os trouxe com você? – apontou para as duas crianças ao lado do velho grisalho.

- Akito é o responsável desde sempre, você sabe! Hatori precisa compreender seu fardo.

- Eles só tem...

- 10 anos? É uma idade boa, talvez se você tivesse começado antes, não seria tão incompetente como é.

- Pai...

- Chega, me leve até o pai do monstro para que eu possa contar o segredo da família, agora ele entra para o círculo de dentro. Passa a ter conhecimento da maldição, preciso ver sua reação. – disse ríspido. – Cuide da mãe, leve Hatori, explique para ela tudo.

O ancião saiu arrastando a criança consigo, que não reclamava de nada.

- Nasceu um monstro? – o garoto perguntou em tom baixo.

- Não Hatori, nasceu um menino, um menino que também tem uma maldição, só que pior que a sua. – ele disse tentando ser delicado. – Quer vê-lo? Assim você verá que é apenas um bebê como qualquer outro, se será um médico algum dia, terá que entender que toda vida é preciosa.

- Tá bem!

E na incubadora o pequeno dormia, pequenas penugens ruivas podiam ser vistas no alto de sua cabecinha e ele estava com os olhos rubros bem abertos, como que analisando tudo. No local da pulseira de identificação, o amuleto já se fazia presente. Sua marca pensou o médico.

- Me espera aqui? - perguntou para o garoto que olhava sério para dentro do berçário.

- Ele é bonitinho... – disse sério. - Eu espero aqui.

Crianças eram inocentes, pensou Takeo. Sempre inocentes.

Entrou no quarto da mãe. Ela já estava lá há algumas horas e seu parto não tivera maiores conseqüências, agora tomava soro e estava desperta, fato que ele já esperava.

- Luíza?

- O que ele tem Dr.? – ela não olhava para ele. – Eu sei que meu Kyo não nasceu saudável, eu... Pude ver. – ela levou as mãos ao rosto, mas se recompôs rapidamente.


End file.
